


Room of Swords Mafia

by Shirayuki886



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crimes & Criminals, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki886/pseuds/Shirayuki886
Summary: The Mafia AU no one asked forWhen Kodya gets a job to chat up the son of a hated millionaire, he's less than thrilled.Until he finds out he's not as bad as it seems and things start getting complicated.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from some great people in the Room of Swords Discord!
> 
> I dont own these characters! All of them belong to Toonimated

It was a dark and quiet night in the city of Ros.

Every law-abiding citizens we're safely in their homes for the night, but not because it was time to sleep; But because the many criminals were out and about.

Ros City was high in organized crime and poverty while the small minority of the wealthy perpetuated the many problems for the majority.

The city had a government but they were financially loyal to the Strawberry Corporation. 

The Strawberry Corporation was run by Mr. Axelei who had his company in everything for the city's day to day activities. He was king of everything in Ros and no one could stop. Not even the police could stop without risk of being "taken care of" for good.

Many of different crime bosses came together to put an end to Mr. Axelei's reign of terror. Simple thefts turned into large scale bank robberies and trafficking turned into stealing anything incriminating from the corporation for blackmail.

One step at a time, they were making Mr. Axelei's plans get behind schedule.

Which is why Kodya Karevic was here in a room with other degenerates like himself waiting for the new plan of attack from their "boss".

Kodya didn't understand why Nepthys dragged him out here again. He wasn't that important; He was just a russian thug, a low ranking member in the system.

But Nepthys kept pushing for him to join this new meeting.

"This could be your big break!" She exclaimed.

Kodya cursed himself in his head for agreeing to even come. He could tell the other gangsters didn't want him there. He could see their condescending glances and snide whispers amongst themselves weren't all that quiet.

A door from behind the group opened with a loud creak. A tall, blonde woman in a suit came wheeling in an older, Hispanic looking gentleman.

"Ola mi amigos" He spoke in a soft tone, "It is good to see you all here tonight".

"I'm surprised you called us out here tonight, Don. Last meeting was only a week ago" Xinju, leader of the East City movement.

"So that's who he is then, huh?. The big boss man…" Kodya thought to himself.

He'd never seen the boss in person. He was far less intimidating than the other members put him out to be. 

But looks can be deceiving.

"Si, Xinju. That is true. But something very interesting just came up" Don replied

The boss always held these monthly meetings with the appointed leaders of the North, South, West, and East.They each controlled their respective part of the city in his name.

Kodya is a part of Ciboulette's Northern movement along with Nepthys thankfully. He heard Ragan's East movement was very...harsh. The others were just meh to him. Cib was a decent leader.

"What is it, Monsieur Don?" Cib asked in her thick french accent.

Don smiled. He waved the blonde woman off who sat down beside Cib.  
Don wheel himself to sit at the head of the table.

"We know the whereabouts of Mr. Axelei's son and heir." Don revealed in a low voice.

Everyone looked shocked, including Kodya.

"Who was dumb enough to sleep with that old fart??" The blonde woman yelled

"Ragan" Cib reprimanded her friend.

Kodya gulped upon realizing that Ragan was here.

Don continues to speak. Pulling out a small file and throwing it on the table revealing its contents.

"His name is Gyrus Axelei" he said, "He's 21 years old and is quite a genius" 

Don pulled out several newspaper articles showing various achievements that the kid earned.

"He is a prodigy and is next in line to take over the company" He finished 

Ragan just gave a disgusted look.

"So? What does this spoiled brat have to do with our work?" She spat out angrily.

Don kept smiling,

"After much digging thanks to some…"connections"...We learned that Gyrus will be attending the Black Box Club tomorrow night...he has a particular interest in men...I believe we can infiltrate the club and make contact with him" Don explains calmly.

The leaders all looked at each other

"Make contact?" Xinju questions, "You mean kidnap him?"

Don shook his head

"No,no,no. Not that mi amigo. We all know how that panned out…" Don answered.

Feather, leader of the West movement piped up "then what? The kid's not going to listen to us. He's probably going to be guarded heavily!" 

"That is true...bodyguards who know who WE are" 

Don wheels over passed his associates.

Until he reaches Kodya

"We need someone who is young and unrecognizable to them….We need Kodya"

Kodya went wide eyed in surprise.

"W-what?" He sputtered out

The leaders started shouting in confusion

"Him!?! That Son of bitch!?!" Ragan yelled in anger

"Monsieur Don, this doesn't sound right!" Cib yelled in a more concerned tone

Xinju and Feather face palmed

"Such faith" Kodya thought 

Don chuckled and raised his hand to silence Ragan and Cib.

"Kodya is a low member, yes. But our enemy won't see him coming since they won't have their eyes on him. They will be too busy looking for us to make a move." He explains.

Don turns to Kodya,

"All that must be done is to get in contact with the boy and become part of his circle. I have proof that Gyrus is very involved in projects that Mr. Axelei's working on. If you can get information in plain sight. Imagine how valuable it would be." 

"..." 

"Kodya. You are exactly what I need"

…………………………………………..

Nepthys practically squealed in excitement.

"See! I told you this was it!" She exclaimed

Kodya just shrugged.

It didn't change his status honestly. Don only picked him because he was so unnoticeable and probably because he was gay. Everyone knew it.

The only reward he will probably get is a pat on the back.

While Nepthys drone on and on about how this was his moment to shine, he started to look into the kid's file that Don gave him.

The first thing that popped up was a picture of the kid.

He didn't look half bad.

Green hair, purple eyes, and a nice body. Solid 10/10 to Kodya if he wasn't the son of an asshole millionaire.

Don gave him instructions to weasel his way into Gyrus's circle as naturally as possible.

Kodya went through the files to see if he could find anything. 

Nothing much came from it until he came up on his social media handles.

The kid had a dating profile on Tinder.

Guess that's a start


	2. Tinder

After a full day of creating a profile on Tinder and swiping, the kid showed up on his matches.

Kodya, after many years of practice, managed to be decent at flirting. He just hoped the kid wouldn't notice.

Don helped him a little with trying to get a better picture of how Gyrus was as a person.

According to him, he was very smart but isolated. He would often mess around just to get a thrill out of being free. He was reckless and eager for something wild, which if Kodya played his cards right. 

Could get him exactly what he needs. 

Kodya was quite impressed with the kid's profile.

He had 5 or 6 photos of him in very lavish scenery and a few of him in a swimsuit. 

Kodya was worried that he might not get anything if he has to wait in a line for him.

He was good looking and very rich. Any guy would after someone like him.

Kodya groaned and threw his head into the pillow of his bed. The club event was coming up and he needed to get this kid soon.

"God damn I'm a failure" 

Ping!

Kodya heard his phone go off and shot up.  
Ge grabbed it and fumbled to open.

Gyrus Axelei sent you a message 

"Fuck yeah" Kodya grinned.

Now's the chance

He unlocked his phone and open his tinder.

Gyrus's name was at the top.

Gyrus:  
Hey cutie, we matched! Wyd?

"Ok, Kodya be smooth" He told himself trying to prepare for what he was about to say.

He needed to get this kid hooked.

He starts typing 

Kodya:  
Nothing much, kid hbu?

"Dammit! Why did I call him a kid!?!"

Kodya screamed into the pillow.

"FUCK!"

Ping! 

Kodya looked back at his phone.

Gyrus:  
Hey, I'm not that young! I'm 21 Bb!!

"Phew, crisis averted….I think"

Kodya types back

Kodya:  
Hey, relax. I was just messing with you

Gyrus:  
Lol I know. Btw your pretty hot ngl 🔥🔥

Kodya blushed a little bit from the compliment; He never thought of himself as eye candy.

Kodya:  
Heh, You look pretty damn good yourself kid.

Gyrus:   
❤

They two texted back and forth for about an hour. Kodya learned quite a bit from this kid.

He was a huge nerd, likes space, and was into the same music as Kodya. He was also Korean and even tried to teach Kodya some Korean curse words.

Kodya thought it was kinda cute when the kid tried to flirt with him. He also kept trying to make russian jokes, which made Kodya laugh a little.

It started getting late when Kodya was about to go to bed when Gyrus started sending pics of himself.

Amused, Kodya decided to see where this went.

Kodya:  
Kudos, you look like a strawberry 

Gyrus texted back

Gyrus:  
Yeah, but atleast I'm good enough to eat~

"Woah" 

Kodya:  
Wdym?

Gyrus sent back a pic of him without a shirt on. He was in his boxers.

Gyrus:  
See~?🍓😏👌

Kodya blushed from the sight. He was hot.

"Ok, Kodya take a deep breath" he told himself as he types back.

He needed to sound genuine.

Kodya:  
I was never into to strawberries but I think you just changed my mind

Gyrus:   
Think we can meet so I can let you taste some~?

"Oh shit"   
Kodya went bright red

Kodya:  
Where do you want to meet? 

Gyrus: Head over to the Black Box Club at 11~ Call for Tori and they'll let you in~

Kodya:  
Can't wait~

Gyrus:   
Send me a pic so it's fair! 

Kodya:   
Can't you wait for my handsome ass to get over there?

Gyrus:  
Noooooo 

Kodya:  
What a kid 

……………………………

It was 10:54 pm

Kodya informed Don and the others that he's going to meet him, much to their relief and Nepths delight.

Nepthys took it upon herself to dress him up for the "date".

The girl put him in black jeans, a heavy metal t-shirt, a leather jacket, and some old fingerless gloves.

"I look like I'm emo" 

"It's trending right now so go with it" 

"Whatever"

By 10:57 he had reached the club. The door was guarded by two muscular looking dudes in suits. Kodya walks up to them.

"Sorry we can't let you through without a pass" One of them says in a deep voice 

"Oh! Uhh-! I'm looking for Tori???" Kodya responded, half expecting them to punch him.

The two guards looked at each other before one went inside.

A few minutes passed and he showed up with a red haired woman behind him.

"Ye are Kodya right?" The woman asked in a British accent

"Uh! Y-yeah! Gyrus said-"

"I know. Follow me"


	3. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up in da club!

Tori leads Kodya through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

The room was dark but would light up from the disco ball and other lights around the room.

The two then reached a bar on the opposite side of the huge club.

Tori stopped which made Kodya stop as well. She turned around to face him, which gave Kodya the opportunity to see her features clearer.

She was short but size never mattered in fights. She had a scar on her right cheek and a headband on that her bangs covered slightly.

"Ye will find Gyrus over there in the yellow jacket" She told him as she pointed Gyrus out.

Kodya nodded and walks in the direction the kid is but Tori stopped him.

"Ye better pull anything or ye will not live another day" She warned with a scowl across her face.

Kodya played it cool.

"Heh, whatever"

He walked away to meet his target.

The kid was dressed in a yellow bomber jacket with various badges about NASA or space. He had black skinny jeans and sneakers to match.

"What a nerd" Kodya said aloud, which made Gyrus whip his head around in surprise.

He had a grey tank top on which showed off his toned body.

Kodya didn't mind it, the kid looked pretty good.

"Kodya, you actually came!" Gyrus exclaimed in an excited voice.

Kodya thought his voice sounded smooth, kinda hot for as much of a nerd the kid was.

"Couldn't miss the opportunity to see you in person, kid" Kodya replied back.

Kodya didn't want to mess this up. He needed to sound interesting and keep the kid around as best as possible. 

Perhaps drinks?

"You're really going to call me that?"

"Yep"

"Aww"

Kodya sat down beside Gyrus.

The two of them chatted for a while, about anything really, while ordering drink after drink.

Kodya could hold his liquor well while Gyrus got more talkative and flirty as he kept going.

Kodya took the opportunity to see if he could get anything.

"So how's your folks?" Kodya asked softly

Gyrus pounded another shot before answering.

"Mom is in Korea, My old man is somewhere else. He's a big shot if you get what I mean" he replied.

"Do you visit your mom?"

"Not really. She's busy" 

"Dad?"

"Maybe if he isnt working 24/7"

They laugh a little 

"So what about you?" Gyrus asked

Kodya sighed

"Parents are still in Russia. Haven't seen them since I was 18." Kodya replied before taking another shot

"Really? That has to suck, man"

"Not really"

Gyrus clings to him

"I'm serious"

Kodya blushes a little from the close contact.

"Look kid, we had our differences. They wanted me to be something I wasn't. So I left."

"I've been there…"

"?" 

Gyrus changed the subject very quickly.

The two of them continued to talk and drink, with Gyrus getting a bit handsy and more bold in his advances.  
Kodya kept getting flustered over how Gyrus was acting towards him.

"You're so cute~Have I told you that~?" Gyrus giggles and wraps his arms around Kodya's waist.

"Kid maybe you slow down on the drinks" Kodya told his companion while holding his sides.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not THAT drunk"

"Yes. You are that drunk" 

"Am not" 

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Kid"

"I can prove it!" 

"Oh really?"

Gyrus kisses Kodya lightly on his lips, which made the brunette for bright red.

Kodya reciprocated in the heat of the moment, which led to Gyrus going deeper and pressing the palm of his left hand on the brunette's groin.

Kodya groaned from the pressure and pushed back.

"Hey kid, wait. You're drunk. I can't-"

Gyrus shushed him

"I'm not THAT drunk~" 

Gyrus starts to tug on Kodya's pants.

"Let's take this somewhere private~"

Kodya froze up at the suggestion. This could be what he needs but at what cost?

"W-where too?" Kodya stuttered, feeling his member twitch from the notion. 

"Where do you think, silly~! My place~!"

Jackpot

"Lead the way then, kid~" Kodya agreed, making Gyrus smirk.

……………

The ride back was interesting to say the least.

Tori called a cab for Gyrus but was adamant she came along.

"Ye shouldn't be alone with thy stranger!" She exclaimed 

Gyrus, thankfully, waved her off saying he's fine.

"I'll call you if I'm in trouble" he giggled, still drunk in Kodya's mind. 

They get in the cab when it arrives just a few minutes later; Gyrus practically pulls Kodya in. The moment the door shuts, Gyrus pounces on him. Kodya had to admit, the kid was a good kisser. The brunette wasn't used to having someone get on him like this. It felt good and kinda dirty in this situation.

Gyrus kept tugging on his clothes and grinding on Kodya while tongue battling him. Kodya bucks his hips and squeezed the green haired kids ass. God Gyrus's moans were sexy too.

The driver nearly forced them out for the shit Gyrus was doing. 

Thankfully they made it to Gyrus's place. Kodya recognized this street, it was on the Ritzy side of the Northern movement territory.

"At least I won't go back empty-handed." Kodya thought.

Don didn't know where the kid lived as Mr. Axelei moved the kid to wherever he needed him to stay hidden.

Now they could pinpoint him.

Gyrus was still all over him as they walked to the door. They were at it with heated passion. Kodya couldn't take it anymore, his dick was half erect and ready for some action. 

"Kid~" Kodya groaned in between the heated kisses

"Mmm~" Gyrus hummed as he kept toying with Kodyas' clothes.

The smaller man pinned Kodya to the wall and pulled away from the heated foreplay.

"Think you can take me~?"

"Is that a challenge~?"

"Maybe~"

Kodya squeezed Gyrus' ass more and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you get on your knees and find out~"


	4. Spend the Night (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodya and Gyrus quality time

Gyrus goes red from what Kodya told him to do. It's been so long since he had someone as hot as Kodya around him. He gave off this bad boy vibe. Just his type. Seeing the brunette show up on his Tinder profile was a godsend.

Gyrus gets on his knees and looks up at Kodya.

"So demanding. I like that~" Gyrus cooed to his friend. He started rubbing and fondled the brunettes hardened member.

"I don't mind playing...dirty~" He flirted

"Think you can take this~?"

"Please~"

Kodya undoes his belt and with a soft zip his fly was down. Gyrus couldn't wait any longer and quickly attempted to pull out the brunette's dick from his boxers. After some fondling and fumbling around, it comes out. 

"You're so huge~" Gyrus hummed out in delight upon seeing Kodya's throbbing dick.

Kodya just looked away bright red.

Gyrus starts to lightly stroke Kodya's member. It was very sensitive as Kodya made a light gap from his touch. Gyrus kept going and started to suck on the tip. Kodya let out a groan as he felt the smaller man's warm mouth on his member. He instinctively thrusted forward, wanting more. Gyrus pulled out.

"Easy there~" Gyrus teased to Kodya, who just grunted in response

"You're too slow" 

Gyrus slowly puts Kodya's dick back in his mouth. First the tip then he moved downward. Kodya twitches in excitement from the hot feeling on his dick. He wanted more so badly; It was driving him insane.

Gyrus hummed as he pulled up and went back down slowly so he wouldn't choke. It felt so good. He grips Kodya's waistband for support and starts to bob his head up and down repeatedly. Kodya moaned softly which was encouraging for Gyrus to hear so he kept going. Gyrus went faster and felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

"So good~" Gyrus thought to himself as he kept sucking.

Kodya placed his calloused hand on Gyrus's head, running his fingers through his soft green hair.

"Mmph~" Gyrus hummed as he deep throated Kodya.

Kodya moans loudly and erotically thrusts forward into Gyrus. Kodya was about to stop but Gyrus seemed to like it when he pulled on his pants and tried to make his hips move. Kodya decides to test the smaller man and presses his head down on his length.

Gyrus let's a hot, muffled moan 

Kodya smirks 

He starts thrusting his hips forward at a fast pace while holding Gyrus's head firmly with his hands. His member was throbbing and pulsating from the warm feeling and his mind was getting cloudy.

Gyrus was getting hard himself as Kodya kept thrusting. He liked not having to do all the work and it was pretty sexy as Kodya was "forcing" him.

Kodya was breathing heavily and his thrusts became wilder and inconsistent.

He was getting close.

Gyrus couldn't see straight anymore as Kodya kept moving. Then the brunette forced his head down completely, holding him in place with his strong hands.

Kodya grunted harshly as he came in Gyrus's mouth.

"Swallow" Kodya ordered Gyrus as he held him down.

Gyrus felt warm liquid go down his throat. He gulped and took Kodya's load.It was very salty but he took it like a champ.

When Kodya finished he let's go of the green haired man and squatted down, holding Gyrus close as he panted heavily.

"You ok, Kid?" He asked softly.

Gyrus nodded, spit and cum dribbling down his chin.

"I'm fine. You were amazing" 

Kodya pets his hair and chuckled

"Get your breath back and let's get some sleep" 

Gyrus tugs him arm

"Who said I was done?"

……………………

It was almost 1 in the morning.

Kodya was nearly close to finishing his 3rd time inside Gyrus. Gyrus was a sex machine and Kodya didn't know how long he could keep up.

He's pretty sure they fucked at least in most parts of Gyrus's apartment. 

First Kodya had him bent over the kitchen counter.

Then on the living room leather couch.

Now he was having Gyrus ride him on his plush bed.

Gyrus was moaning and crying out for Kodya like his life depended on it as the brunette was leaving love bites all over his shoulder.

"KODYA~KODYA~! AAAGH~! HARDER BABY~!!" Gyrus yellow out in ecstasy.

"So cute~" Kodya groaned as he thrusts upwards to meet Gyrus's thrusts.

Kodya let out a loud grunt as he came again.

Gyrus rolls his eyes back and moans loudly, cumming as well.

They stayed in place until their high wore off. Gyrus rolls off and lies down on his side facing Kodya.

"That was amazing~" Gyrus hummed blissfully.

Kodya smirked sheepishly

"Yeah…"

………………..

3 am

Kodya was still awake while Gyrus was sound asleep in his arms. 

"What the fuck did I just do?" Kodya thought to himself.

He was concerned about the rest of his mission now.

Don sent him a text asking to meet him early and if he got anything.

Well he got something….but he also screwed the target in the process.

"Don said get close...but how close???"

Kodya's mind was spinning.

He'll admit, the kid was a decent guy.

The sex was great. 

But he felt guilty….

"The kid doesn't realize what I'm doing…."

Kodya runs his temple with his free hand when..

BZZT

His phone vibrates.

He opens his phone.

It was Don

Meet me at the South border. ASAP

Well shit….


	5. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter sorry!
> 
> My birthday is this week so I'm taking a break 
> 
> Will be back with long chapters afterwards
> 
> Enjoy~!

3:15 am 

Kodya managed to get his clothes back on quietly without waking Gyrus.

This isn't something Kodya really wanted to do to the kid. He felt like a douchebag for having to just up and leave in the middle of the night after sex. 

Kodya sneaks out of the room and into the living room, then out the door and out of the apartment.

He starts walking in the direction they came from. He remembers the route they took but vaguely since he was slightly drunk and rather….distracted.

The guilt was killing him as the memories kept coming back.

The brunette decided that the best course of a ton to keep this mission from failing was to send him a text.

"He probably won't get it until morning but it's better than nothing." Kodya thought to himself.

He sent the kid some BS text about work calling him in for an early shift and that he was sorry for having to leave.

Kodya put his phone away and kept walking.

3:56 am 

Kodya was riding in a black Sudan with Xinju and Feather. They met him somewhere in town. Thank god he managed to retrace his steps.

The ride was silent but Kodya felt tension in the air radiating from the two. They were against a rookie taking on a big mission like this so Kodya could tell they weren't too keen on him.

After what felt like an eternity, They pulled up to a dark street with a fast halt.

"Were here" Feather announced enthusiastically.

Kodya took his cue and got out of the car.

They sped off down the block.

"Well shit" Kodya thought to himself. 

It was so dark and cold outside; No lights were on from the homes or street lamps. No dogs barking or even insects buzzing around.

It was dead silent.

Then Kodya heard another car pull up from behind him. Headlights were glaring down his backside and the engine was whirring loudly.

The brunette heard a car door open and slam with force.

He turned around slowly to see Ragan standing there, scowling as usual.

"Get over here, dumbass" She demanded as she got back in the car from the drivers side.

He walks over quickly to the passenger side and sees the window roll down, revealing Don.

He smiled but it seemed disingenuous to Kodya.

"Ola Mi amigo. Good to see you on this fine morning" Don greeted him pleasantly 

"Its 5 AM" Kodya deadpanned 

"Si, Si But still beautiful"

"..." 

"..."

"..."

"So tell me...how did this little "adventure" go for you…"

"I know where the kid lives"

Don's eyes lightened up

"I see. That's a good start."

"He's working on some project with his father….his mom is in South Korea"

"Ah yes, we have tabs on her. She is not as conspicuous as her son" Don just chuckled.

Kodya didn't question how he got tabs on her all the way from here. 

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Simple: Find out more about this little project of his. I would advise you to stay interesting to this boy for you have 3 weeks until we move forward"

"...wait move forward? With what?" 

Don just smiled as he rolled up the window. 

Soon the car sped off down the block.

And Kodya was left stranded.


	6. Fear??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a funny one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates, COVID has messed up my schedule. 
> 
> I'll try to get this series done by October hopefully!

7:30 am 

Kodya, now disheveled and tired from walking, opens the door to his shitty apartment he shared with Nepthys.

She was probably already at her day job at the local hospital since working for don dont pay for their shitty rent.

Kodya groaned as he threw himself onto his bed. He was done with life and just wanted to sleep for eternity. He was off today from working at his cafe shop, thank god. 

He was close to drifting when his phone buzzed from his jean pocket. He lazily opened his eyes, groaning and cursing in russian under his breath. 

"Who could it fucking be now? I want to sleep…" Kodya thought to himself as he slowly rolls over on his back, now facing the white ceiling of his room; It would be pretty clean if it weren't for the coupe of cracks in it.

Kodya's phone buzzed again. 

"Shit" he thought, as he pulled his phone out. 

He pushed the power button and was surprised. 

Gyrus Axelei sent you 2 messages. 

"Oh crap" Kodya mentally slapped himself. He hadn't forgotten about last night's escapade. 

"The kid probably I'm some sort of scumbag now…"

He runs his hand through his long hair, his heart racing at the fear of opening the message to a tirade of insults or accusations. Kodya is pretty sure he just wrecked himself.

Kodya didn't want to leave the kid. He wasn't half bad. There was something about how easygoing and sweet the green haired boy was to him that just….made him feel at ease...like he could let down his guard just this time….If only the kid knew how much of a target is on his back right now….

The brunette knew he shouldn't have just vanished in the middle of the fucking night. 

Fucking Don and his cronies…

…

After taking a deep breath and gaining the courage necessary, he opened the phone again.

Gyrus Axelei sent you 3 messages 

"Fuck!" 

5 minutes 

He gets his courage back together again and opens his phone.

No more new messages.

Kodya breathed a sigh of relief and unlocks his phone to view them.

He opened the stupid dating app and opened his texts to see what Gyrus sent him. Kodya was now sweating bullets as he noticed that the green little light under his icon was on, meaning he was on the app currently.  
Kodya threw the phone down on his chest and stared blankly at the ceiling while silently cursing every Russian curse word in the book at himself. 

"Ok, I'm in for it now if he was on this entire time. He is waiting!" Kodya told himself worriedly, "Fuckin Hell, Kodya! You've seen enough rom come to know that it's fine aslong as you dont run into him! You probably won't see him again! But wait….I have to for the mission...Fuck!" 

Kodya held up his phone and finally opened up the messages.

His jaw dropped at what he read.

Gyrus: Hey! I got your text. That sucks that you had to go in early! I hope you dodnt have too much of a walk.

Gyrus: I had hoped you could maybe come back over or something for breakfast since I feel bad but you probably already ate lol

Gyrus: Do you think I can….see you soon? Maybe tomorrow?


	7. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: will be mentions of emotional/verbal abuse in the next 2 parts.

Gyrus: Hey! I got your text. That sucks that you had to go in early! I hope you didn't have too much of a walk.   
I had hoped you could maybe come back over or something for breakfast since I feel bad but you probably already ate lol  
Do you think I can….see you soon? Maybe tomorrow? 

Kodya looked down at his light up phone in complete silence. He had kept reading what the kid had sent him over and over in his head. Gyrus, who could get anything he wanted at any time he wanted with the wave of his hand, was still asking him of all people to come back. 

The kid wanted a dodgy russian Tinder date to come see him…

Kodya couldn't believe it that the kid wasn't even in the slightest bit mad or annoyed by his actions. He just took it without question.

"Is the same kid that is the son of that rich asshole or did Don get the wrong guy?" Kodya thought to himself. 

The brunette ran his free hand through his disheveled and wild bed hair. His body sinking into his bed as he held his phone with his other hand. 

Kodya knew he needed to say something now.The kid was too cute; He also noticed he was still active since the green button was still glowing as well.

After getting in a comfortable position on the bed which creaked as he moved his heavy body, the brunette began to furiously type. 

Kodya: Hey kid, it's fine really! Work is a bitch sometimes and it wasn't that far away. I would love to meet up soon too. I'm free this whole week. 

Kodya thought about sending a heart emoji but he thought it was silly.

A bubble popped up saying Gyrus was typing. A small ping went off as another message appeared from him.

Gyrus: That's Great! I'm free tomorrow so maybe we can grab something and hang out! I'm just glad you got to where you needed to be safely. I heard that it can be dangerous to walk alone at night. 

Gyrus sent a scared emoji which made Kodya smirk. 

He began typing back.

Kodya: I'm fine and I'm down for a meet up tomorrow. What time? 

Gyrus: 10 at Maria's Cafe should work. Is that good?

Kodya: I know where that is, I'll meet you there so it should be good. 

Gyrus: Great! Can't wait to see you again! 

Kodya sighed in relief but then another ping went off. He looked at his phone again and blushed a little.

Gyrus: btw I had fun last night. You were amazing~ We should do it again soon~

Kodya felt shivers run up his spine and his body heat up. The brunette wasn't used to getting such a response to his performance in bed; especially a good one at that. 

Kodya: I had fun too and yeah, we should~ 

A picture popped of Gyrus in a just his boxers with it lowered a little 

Gyrus: Can't wait~

Kodya went bright red in a mixed feeling of shock and pleasure. The kid looked good he wasn't going to lie but why did he feel the need to send him half naked pics of himself to a random guy on a dating app. Was he trying to entice him for tomorrow? Did he want to bang him again or was it something more?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

10:00 pm 

"KODY, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?!" Nepthys squealed loudly, making Kodya roll over and groan in annoyance from her loud reaction.

Nepthys was a gossip girl and loved to get up in her friends' love life.

"Nepth, please. I just want to sleep" the brunette complained to her as he covered his head with a pillow. 

Nepthys grabbed it and hit him with it.

"Spill it, Kody! I.Want.Details!!"

"Why!?! So you whisper it to your friends in the E.R.? Fat chance! No can I sleep? I haven't done that in the past 24 hours and I got a date tomorrow!"

"..."

".......Shit"

"YOU GOT A DATE!?!?! OMG! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!?!?! IT BETTER BE NICE!!! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!?!?" 

"NEPTH!!!" 

"Ugh, come on Kody! Be excited! You have a date! You haven't gone out with anyone in ages!" 

Kodya rolled back over

"Date or not, he's still apart of the operation" 

"Is that what you tell yourself? Because i have a strong feeling that isn't the case" 

Kodya grabbed the pillow and smothered his face in it.

"Aaaaagh, Nepth! Stop bringing in your stupid intuition into this and let me sleep" 

Nepthys grabbed the pillow again and hit him with and then tossed in on the floor. Kodya shot his head up and groaned loudly.

"Fuck!"

"Don't bottle up for feelings!!" 

"ALRIGHT THEN. I'M FEELING LIKE I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW! BYE!"

"Kody, that's not what I meant and you know it" 

"What do you want me to say then!?! The kid is great and all..he's kind...really nerdy in a cute kind of way….but I feel like he's moving way too fast…."

Nepthys scoots over to Kodya's side with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"....He seems so eager to just...I don't know...keep me around…"

"Like….clingy?"

"No not that! More of just…he seems so desperate for something…"

".... needing love can-" 

A loud ping from Kodya's phone made Nepthys stop what she was saying.  
Kodya grabbed his phone from across his bed and opened it. 

Gyrus:...Hey, can you call me? 

Kodya looked at in confusion

"This late?" 

Nepthys perked up

"What is it? Did Ragan get another battery charge and needs a bail?" 

"No, its Gyrus….he wants me to call him"

Kodya sits up and starts texting the kid his number while Nepthys looks over.

"I wonder what's up? Is he cancelling?" 

Nepthys shakes him 

"No negative thoughts! He's probably just wanting to say hi"

"At 10 at night?" 

Nepthys just smiled wearily at her friend, who isn't that impressed by her attempt to cheer him up.

Kodya's phone vibrates, the two friends knew who it was.

"Don't just stand there, Kody! Answer!" Nepth scolded the brunette, who fumbled with his phone.

Kodya manages to get it up to his ear and answers.

"Kid?" 

Neither tried to listen in as best as she could through the bits of dialogue Kodya had into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up-Woah!! Hey, Hey! What's wrong? Why are you-!!" 

Silence. A shocked face went over Kodya's face as Nepth kept trying to understand what was happening.

"Hey, don't move. I'm coming over and picking you up." 

With a few more seconds of silence, Kodya pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. 

"I'm heading out" he told his friend, walking past her briskly; Nepthys followed confused as hell.

"Kody, what happened?" 

"Don't know but the kid was really upset, I'm going over to get him" 

"You mean bring him here? Don will kill you if you bring even one foot in our circle!"

"I don't care. This whole situation is fucked as far as I'm concerned." 

With that said, Kodya slammed the door shut.


	8. Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF EMOTIONAL/PHYSICAL ABUSE! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Kodya hopped into his truck and drove off like a maniac. Police are shit in the town so it's not like they would stop him.

He didn't know what to expect when he got to Gyrus's place. The brunette's heart was racing in fear and worry as he thought of all the possible outcomes when he reached Gyrus.

"Was it a break in? Did he have a fight with someone? He was sobbing into the phone call and I could tell he was so scared...something isn't right" Kodya thought to himself.

His phone kept buzzing in the passenger seat. Nepthys kept calling him after he left so quickly to go after the kid. 

"No point in stopping me now, Nepth" He huffed as he ignored her call for the 10th time.

After 15 minutes of driving non stop through so many red lights, he pulled up to Gyrus's swanky apartment. The brunette swung open the door to his driver's side truck and bolted towards the front door. Before he could ram the door open,it was opened on it's own and a flash of green came out and towards Kodya's body.

He felt a rush of air and a warm feeling as the green haired man grabbed his waist and hugged him tightly. 

"Ah! Kid!" Kodya blurted out surprised.

Quiet sobbing came from Gyrus as he hugged Kodya tighter. The brunette sighed and held him close, running his hands through the shorter mans' soft hair.

"Let's head back to my place…" Kodya whispered to his partner.

Gyrus slowly nodded.

.  
.  
.

"...kid, what happened?" Kodya questioned, sitting in the driver's seat driving much more reasonably. 

Gyrus, sitting in the passenger's seat, didn't respond. He was looking out the window as it had begun to rain. Tears were still flowing down his now puffy cheeks.

"Kid, please...at least tell me why you were crying?" 

"..." 

"..." 

"...stop the car…" 

Kodya looked over in confusion.

"W-what?" Kodya questioned

"I said stop that car…" Gyrus restated, this time in a more aggressive tone.

Kodya was still confused but obliged his partner's strange request...or demand however you put it.

Kodya managed to find a quiet parking lot nearby a mall that was now completely empty. A few street lights were on but it was very dark, which made Kodya even more concerned with what the kid was going to do. He pulled into a random spot and turned the car off. With the car engine off, the rain became louder as it downpoured heavily.

Kodya turned to Gydus, now a bit flustered since he's unsure of what to say next.

The brunette took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok kid, talk. What hap- Mmf!?!" 

Kodya felt warm lips touch his own and a hand pull on his shirt to make him stay in place. Gyrus was kissing him with intense fury, making something stir down in Kodyas' groin. 

Gyrus pulled away briefly to try and get in Kodyas' lap.

But Kodya put a hand up and stopped the shorter man from continuing.

"Kid, no! This isn't right! I can't do this!" The brunette whispered softly.

"Am I good enough!?!" Gyrus shouted.

Kodya looked at the green haired man stunned. 

"W-what do you mean?" 

Gyrus started to cry again.

"Am I good enough!?! Do you think I'm good enough!?! I just-!!" Gyrus couldn't finish as he started balling into Kodya's chest.

The brunette was still in a state of confusion, but ran his headland through his partner's hair.

"Gyrus...what happened? Who told you that you weren't good enough?" 

Gyrus sniffled a bit and spoke softly into Kodya's chest.

"My dad fired Tori...said she wasn't doing her job right...she had people to take care of!! She needed the money!! I tried to argue….but...he just hit me and he said I wasn't good enough...he-he cut me off….he's going to ship me back to South Korea if I don't finish this stupid project of his for him!!!" Gyrus then lost it, he cried and cried into Kodyas' arms.

"Am I ever going to be good enough for him!?!" 

The brunette held him close, soothing him.

"Kid, your father is an asshole. You are amazing and don't deserve to be treated like shit...I'm sorry that happened to you…" 

"Kodya…."   
.  
.  
.  
The door to Nepthys apartment opened wide. Nepthys herself ran from the living room to see what was going on. 

"Kody, your back!! Finally! I was starting to get worried!" She yelled at her friend but then gasped in shock as she saw him carrying a young man with green hair in his arms.

"Kody, is that-" 

"Yeah, try not to wake him. He's been through hell" 

"Oh" 

Kodya walked off to his room down the hallway, Nepthys followed a bit.

"Where is he sleeping?" She asked, slightly annoyed by Kodya's attitude 

"Where do you think?" He replied as he went into his room.

The brunette set the sleeping Gyrus down on his bed. The kid still had puffy tear sustained cheeks but he looked at ease as he slept soundly. It made Kodya blush a little. 

"Kody, this is bad! Don is going to kill us!"   
Nepthys warned him half yelling in anger.

Kodya turned around to face his friend, expressionless and unfazed by her words.

"He can crawl in here and drag him out himself if he's so worried about it"


	9. Fallen for him (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content around the middle of chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

Kodya sat down beside the sleeping Gyrus on his bed. It was 11 at night and the rain was pouring outside loudly. The brunette was lost in thought but he quickly snapped out of it when Nepthys came back in the room, her phone in her hand. 

"You're in luck, Kodya. Don agreed to let him stay. But you better get some good info or else-" Nepthys was cut off

"I know...I'll be fine…" Kodya interjected softly.

Nepthys sat beside him and sighed.

You're falling for him, aren't you?" She asked

Kodya just looked away, but his friend continued.

"Kody, I have a keen sense of intuition and I can tell you are starting to catch a case of feels" 

"Nepth...not now…"

"…"

"..."

"...will talk about this in the morning" 

With that said, Nepthys got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kodya sighs and falls back onto the bed and a crack of thunder boomed in the sky; Then Gyrus stirred, groaning softly as he sat up slowly. The brunette heard him move and shot up, moving over to comfort the kid.

"Hey…" Kodya said softly while pulling his arm around Gyrus, "you ok?"

Gyrus leaned against Kodya's chest and rested his head on his shoulders

"I'm fine for the most part...I'm sorry I called you so late...I just didn't know who else to call." Gyrus lamented. 

"It's fine. I get it" Kodya replied calmly, "Your dad's an asshole" 

Gyrus chuckled, "I was going to call Tori but I was afraid she would be angry with me" 

"Hey...I understand. No one is upset with you. I'm sure Tori isn't mad at you" 

"I hope so...I'll have to leave in the morning"

"Why?"

Gyrus looked at his partner.

"I can't just stay here….I feel like I'm being a bother to you …"

"Kid, stop. You can stay with me. You're not a bother!" 

Kodya pulled Gyrus into a hug and held him close, soothing him.

"You don't need to live under some asshat's thumb. Your deserve better" 

Gyrus began to cry in his partner's arms. Hearing another person tell him that he deserves better was something new and inviting. He held Kodya closer and didn't want to let go.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
2:24 am

Kodya woke up and after several minutes of not being able to fall back asleep, decided to give up.Gyrus was sleeping beside him with his head on his chest; After untangling his smaller friend from him, Kodya got up and walked out to the kitchen.

He looked outside, and groaned in disgust

"Still raining...черт побери" He huffed under his breath. 

Kodya only had his boxers on but was a hot and sweaty mess. The brunette felt like absolute shit so he took some meds, but didnt feel like going back to bed just yet. He noticed a note on the counter.

-Kody

Got called in for a late shift. See you later

\- Nepth💋

"Great...looks I'm stuck" Kodya thought to himself.

.  
.  
.  
"연인?"   
"?!" 

Kodya turned around and saw Gyrus standing by the bedroom doorway, half naked and looking at Kodya shyly. The brunette went over to him.

"Kid?" 

Gyrus smiled softly 

"I woke up and you were gone. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not a good sleeper, kid" 

Gyrus leans on him

"I-It's ok. I'm not either" 

"!?!"

Kodya held him closer.

"It's gonna rain like this all day, kid" Kodya said, kinda dissatisfied.

Gyrus chuckled 

"I love the rain. It's soothing..in a way" Gyrus replied calmly.

"And I thought I was soothing to you" 

"You are. In a way" 

The two men laughed.

Kodya brought Gyrus over to the long couch which faced the large windows as the rain kept pouring outside.The two just laid down together. Kodya on his back and Gyrus on top of him snuggling the brunette's chest. Kodya ran his hand through Gyrus' hair, staring up at the cracked ceiling. 

The two stayed in place for a few minutes before Gyrus looked up at Kodya.

"Kid?" Kodya questioned, still worried for his partner.

Gyrus, not answering, pulled Kodya into a kiss. 

Kodya reciprocated it and ran his hands down Gyrus's back as he let Gyrus straddled him. Their kisses got more erratic and passionate and Gyrus began to rub Kodya's member through his boxers.

"Kid~ Mmf-! I shouldn't" 

"It's fine...I want this" 

Kodya nodded slowly and had Gyrus stop as he fiddled with his boxers and let his throbbing member come out.

"Still as big as I remember that night~" Gyrus teased

"Sh-shut up" Kodya replied with a deep red blush.

Gyrus went back to kissing his partner passionately while stroking his member,which sent shocks of pleasure down Kodya's spine. Kodya grips Gyrus' ass and squeezed tightly, making the smaller man moan softly.

"Heh, your cute when you moan" 

"Oh really?" 

Gyrus squeezed Kodya's dick and tugs on it, making Kodya groan and jolt from the pleasure.

"Two can play at that game, kid~" 

Kodya pulled Gyrus closer and squeezed his ass tightly; More moans came from the green haired man. Kodya then spreads his ass and inserts his two fingers up inside of his entrance. Gyrus let out a loud gasp and buried his head into his partner's shoulder. 

"Aaagh~!" Gyrus moaned loudly as Kodya kept pushing his fingers deeper inside. It felt foreign but oddly pleasing as he moved slowly in and out. Gyrus was breathing heavily as he felt Kodya go a little faster.

Soon Gyrus was bouncing his ass to meet Kodyas' fingers. 

"Kodya~!" Gyrus moaned loudly

His partner smirked as he buried his fingers deep in his ass, all the way to the knuckle. Gyrus through his head back and moans even louder and shuddered as he felt his body jolt. 

"So cute~" Kodya said to himself, as he pulled out of his partner. 

Gyrus, panted heavily and gripped Kodya.

"Why'd you stop?" 

"Why do you think~?"

Kodya pulled Gyrus closer to his chest, making the smaller man blush. Kodya was warm and very well built. Gyrus had his ear pressed up to him so he could hear Kodyas' heartbeat; It was soothing in a way.

"Kid?" Kodya whispered

Gyrus peaked up to look at the brunette

"Hmm?" 

"You ok if-"

"I'm ok with it. You worry too much, Kodya" 

"Maybe" 

Kodya smirked sheepishly and kissed his green haired partner deeply, with much reciprocation from the other. Kodya then pressed his dick to poke Gyrus' ass. Gyrus groaned softly as he knew what Kodya was trying to do. Kodya pressed his throbbing member more and slowly inserted it deep inside Gyrus' ass. 

"Aaaaahh~!!" Gyrus screamed loudly as he felt the odd foreign feeling come back. He jolted violently as Kodya went all the way in and waited for Gyrus to say the word. Kodya runs his hands through Gyrus' hair and runs his back to sooth his partner's discomfort. 

"Do you need me to pull out?" 

"N-no, just g-give me a minute~! Aaagh~!"" 

Gyrus kisses Kodya passionately and eventually the two get into French kissing. It was not and messy, sending shivers of pleasure down to Kodya's member. 

After a few minutes, Gyrus guides Kodya's hands to his ass. The green haired man then moves his hips forward slams back down, making both men groan in pleasure. 

Kodya gets the hint and moves Gyrus hips at a good pace, having the smaller man ride his dick. Every so often, the brunette would thrust upward which made his member throb and twitch. He pants breathlessly and squeezed Gyrus' ass tighter as he wanted to move faster. 

"Kodya~! Kodya~!" Gyrus whined for his partner, "Go harder, please~ it's ok~!" 

"Your ass is so good, kid~!" Kodya growls as he begins moving Gyrus' hips up and down his length at a fast pace. Kodya started to lose his train of thought as he kept moving. He began to kiss Gyrus's neck, then move down to his collarbone, and then his chest. Gyrus shuddered from the light kisses Kodya peppered all over him. 

Gyrus started to feel this hot sensation down in his groin and his senses went haywire as lust clouded his mind. 

"Kodya~!! Aaagh~! Please~!!" Gyrus cried out in pleasure to his partner.

Kodya rolled him over on his back and began to plow inside of him, making Gyrus scream in intense lust as Kodya hit his prostate dead on. He clung to the brunette and had spread his legs further around his back, moaning loudly and sporadically. 

Kodya couldn't think straight anymore as he rams Gyrus faster, getting closer and closer to release. 

Gyrus meets his partner's thrusts and he feels his body spasm. He started seeing white as he came on his stomach. He cried out and rolled his eyes back from the intense feeling of sweet release.

"Gyrus~" Kodya huffed as he thrusted deep inside of Gyrus and held it as he evacuated his load. 

Kodya groaned loudly and flicked his hips forward to bury his dick deeper inside of Gyrus. It felt good. 

Gyrus held on to Kodya tightly as he felt cum spurt inside of him. He let out a soft moan and kissed Kodya cheek, running his hands on Kodyas' back. 

They stayed like this for what felt like forever to Gyrus. But sadly, Kodya pulled out and the high was over. Gyrus panted heavily and felt cum leak out of his ass. 

"Kodya~I-" 

"I-It's ok. I'll take care of it. Just get some rest" 

Gyrus nodded and that's the last thing he remembers before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
